Mixed up
by SibunaFabina
Summary: Jerome and Patricia. In Jerome's opinion, Perfection. But the new kid arrives, and it seems like Patricia forgot about him. Wrote it for Nadia! T to be safe. -SibunaFabina
1. or Yacker as he calls her

PLEASE FIRST BEFORE READING!  
>IT'S A PATROME STORY! Well actually, a EDDIE vs JEROME story. I AM A PEDDIE FREAK, But I wanted to do something different. I don't like Patrome as much as I like Peddie! And YES. In this story, Jerome can SING! I have no idea if Eugene can sing in real life. But yeah. This website is called fan-fiction. Fiction = Don't have to be true.<p>

BUT WOAH WAIT! YOU CAN HATE JUSTIN. I DON'T REALLY CARE! But please, don't hate my story just because of JB.

I am NOT a belieber, (Sorry beliebers) I just thought the song really fits what I'm writing.  
>DON'T HATE MY SONGFIC JUST BECAUSE OF JB!<p>

Thank you ;)

Chapter 1

Jerome's POV. –Friday-

"Hey give my biology book back stupid American!" Patricia yelled with an thick British accent. She stood up from the couch in the living room, and started running after Eddie, the new guy.  
>Okay, he's good looking. Okay he's sweet. Okay he's cool. But he's stealing Patricia away from me. It was killing me. Even though I didn't knew if Trixie liked him, she was spending a lot of time with him.<p>

"Never. And could you slow down a bit? Yacker." He replied.

Okay, I called Patrica Trixie, but Yacker? I felt jealous. She seemed to like her new nickname. New. Everything was new. The new term, the new Guy, the new nickname.

Like I said, it was killing me. I wanted Trixie to be happy, but I wanted to be Eddie. I wasn't really an jealous type. More a prankster.

Patricia used to smile about my jokes. Of course, not always. In the house, everyone already thought we were an couple because we went on some dates. And at the prom, we kissed. But we never continued our relationship. If I could even call it a relationship.

"Hey mate, want to prank Nina & Fabian? They're in the hallway waiting for Victor. He wanted to talk to them about something. What about letting go some mouse. I want to know if Nina can scream just as loud as Amber" Alfie said, who came in.

"No. Not today" and I left the common room.

Patricia's POV.

I chased Eddie into the corner of the living room.

I grinned. "You can't leave now slime ball."

Eddie became my 'Hate-friend'. I liked Eddie, But I didn't understood my feelings for him. Jerome was different. But I can't be with him. He didn't searched any contact with me after prom. So, like I am, I didn't searched contact with him either. And I was with Eddie now. Right? Well everybody thought that. And Eddie was cute and sweet.

"Of course I can get away" Eddie said, stepping towards me.

"What are you planning to do?" I said. He wasn't going to… no. But wait. If I can get Jerome back with this… But I like Eddie. I don't want Jerome back. I think.

Eddie stepped forwards. I heard someone gasp behind me. Probably Jerome. I didn't got the time to turn around. As soon Eddie's and my lips touched, I felt sparks. What was going on with me? I heard footsteps. Jerome left. Eddie & I kissed for a minute. He kissed different than Jerome. After the kiss, Eddie looked at me.

"Yacker."

"Slime ball"

He leaned in again. The butterflies flew harder. Not as hard with Jerome, but there were butterflies.

Wasn't this betraying Jerome?

Jerome's POV.

Yesterday, after I saw Patricia and Eddie kiss, I went to my bed. I didn't came out for dinner. 'Peddie' as Amber calls them (she used to say Patrome to us) probably announced their 'relationship'. I didn't want to be there.

So I lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. After a while I fell asleep.

This morning, I came in for breakfast. If I wasn't that hungry, I didn't came out my room either. When I came in, everyone was laughing, talking, eating and doing their usual things. Amber brushing her hair while eating, Fabian and Nina were whispering an Alfie started his food fight already with Mick.

"Hi Jerome!" I heard Mara say. Patricia (who was sitting next to Eddie) looked away from Eddie.

It's not that I hate Eddie. He makes Trixie happy.

"Hi!" I said.

Eddie stood up. "Jerome can we talk." he said with his American accent. Maybe that's what Patricia likes about him.

"Yeah. Sure." I replied. We walked to the hallway.

"I want to ask Patricia out to the movies." He said. "You used to spend time with her, so do you know what kind of movies she likes?" He asked. I didn't want to give Trixie nightmares, so sending them to a horror movie wasn't good.  
>Patricia and I used to go to comedy's.<p>

"comedy. That's what we like." I said. I didn't want Eddie to be my frenemie. He seemed okay.

"Thanks!" he said. He left.

I kept standing there. I lost.


	2. Man, he got it bad

2 things you guys should know;

I wrote this in class, in my math notebook. Actually, it's my fanfic note book now. Cuz more than the half of it is full with letters instead of numbers ;) haha

I am non stop listening to the story of us, but for no reason ;/

Enjoy!

Chapter 2.

Patricia's POV.

Of course Eddie was a cute boy. He's sweet, caring and good looking. Never knew I would say that about the American. I had liked Jerome, but the way he act since I kissed Eddie freaks me out. HE is the one who didn't searched any contact. So why would I? ugh. Never mind. I know I had feelings for Jerome, but then Eddie came.

"Yacker!" Eddie yelled from the kitchen. I was sitting in the living room, reading an book. I walked over to him, and looked what he was doing. He was making an sandwich. Well, not an normal sandwich. It was orange and it looked like puppy puke.

"Do you EVER stop eating? We just had lunch! And may I ask, what are you eating? It doesn't look normal." I said, disgusted when he started munching on it. "Hoawfgie" he said with his mouth full.

"Say what now?" I asked.

He swallowed, and said it again;

"an Hoagie. Want an bite?" He said, putting the 'hoagie' almost in my face.

"No thanks. Is that something what slimeballs eat? I never saw Jerome eating one. Ugh. How can you eat it without throwing up?" I said irritated.

"calm down! I called you because I wanted to ask if you go out with me?"

My irritated mood disappeared, and I smiled.

"Yeah I would like that." I said. I loved hanging out with Eddie, but I kind of felt bad for Jerome.

Eddie's POV.

I think there's nothing tastier than an 'hoagie'. Okay, maybe Patricia's lips, but they taste like strawberries, and you can't eat them. And I only tried them one time. I smirked, and walked to my room, hearing someone talk.

"So you still like the goth, but you don't want Trixie and Eddie to break up?" I heard Alfie say. What was this about?

"Yes. Because I like her, and I don't want her to get hurt! She seems so happy!" Jerome replied. He sounded frustrated.

That hockeyball likes Yacker? No way! I wasn't angry at him, but jealous. He likes my girlfriend. Crap. This isn't good.

Alfie's POV.

I don't get Jerome.

First, he hates Patricia, then they kiss, then he doesn't search any contact, and now he still likes Trixie. Can that guy ever makes up his mind?

My phone buzzed when Jerome and I were talking. It was Amber;

_Hey! What's up with Patricia? She's smiling all the time, and she doesn't want to tell me why. XAmber_

I was even more confused now. "Do you know why Patricia is smiling as an freak?" I said, showing Jerome the text. "That American asked her out." Jerome sighed. "Oh okay"

_Eddie business x Alfie_

My phone buzzed again.

_Yay! *squeals* I knew they're perfect for each other. I need your opinion; Peddie, Patreddie or Edtricia? X Amber_

"Edtricia, Patreddie or Peddie?" I asked. I guess this was enough for Jerome. "You know what Alfie? You don't get all this. And tell Amber that it all sounds dumb. Patrome is way better." And with that, he left.

Oh man he got it bad!


End file.
